


Mistakes

by Alaxamber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Drinking, F/M, Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: "Hermione's right hand moved into her line of vision. The little diamond encircled in gold shimmered in the sunlight coming from halfway down the carriage window. The wind was warm, the warmth in her chest clenched as she thought of the new journey the where about to be on. "Will her life be ok? Or does life hold scars and fears for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from long ago. I am rewritting it.
> 
> Let me know if I should continue.

Mistakes  
By Alan's Only  
Thoughts of a Happy Future

 

Hermione walked down the road with Harry on one arm and Ron on the other.

Hermione and the redhead had matching grins plastered on their faces, and Harry had his lopsided smile.

It was the last day of school. The trio walked along the gravel road to the Thestral drawn carriages. Ron ran ahead and opened one of the carriage doors like the gentleman he always wanted to be.

Harry got in and slid onto one side while the two young lovebirds slide in on the other. As the carrier began to move Hermione leaned over and laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

Harry and Ron started to talk about Harry's new Quidditch team: he had decided to buy the Chudley Cannons with the money he had received for destroying the Dark Lord at the Tri-Wizard cup back in their fourth year, then keeping absolutely quiet about it.

Apparently, a group called ‘The Order of the Phoenix’ had intercepted the plan early on and had been Training Harry nearly all summer. While his book scores were horrible, his spell casting, charmed, defensive pp dueling and even his own spell work gained him some major job deals when he graduated. 

Hermione's right hand moved into her line of vision. The little diamond encircled in gold shimmered in the sunlight coming from halfway down the carriage window. The wind was warm, the warmth in her chest clenched as she thought of the new journey the where about to be on. 

Ron was taking counterintelligence, while not needed much after the war, the Ministry had a need for their own enforcement. 

 

Hermione had given in and agreed to work from home and try to get a family going. So when they went to Hogwarts she would still be young enough to start her own career.

Last month Ron had proposed to her, after two years of dating. The end of our5th-year summer he asked her out. After what had happened at the Yule Ball Ron was safe.

She couldn't stop thinking about her future, and how nice it will be.

TBC


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when stuff starts to go a bit south....

Mistakes   
By Alan's Only   
Chapter 2   
The Bad News

9 Years Later

 

In a house on a long patch of dirt road, nearly in the middle of nowhere-USA sat our family of five. In a small house, we were cut off for everyday outings. His job would not allow for any more, at least for me. 

We were in hiding, and had to act muggle, at least that's how he had begun to describe it 6 years ago. He took the eldest son to school every morning. He would take the youngest two to get the eldest in the afternoon. 

This afternoon was different. When I moved through the living room, making sure everything was in order I tripped and knocked over his glass. The stumble sent it flying on to me as I tried to catch myself before falling completely. 

I tensed as I looked up at him on the couch, his remote in his hand. I could already see his knuckles tighten on the plastic. Without warning he threw it at me hitting me across the lip and up to crack my nose. 

He then calmly stood and began to move toward the door. I couldn't move, I was gasping for breath between every sob. I held my face and busted lip. I couldn't even register him leaving until my sobs had calmed down.

I stood and made my way to the bathroom. Only then did I realize my hair smelled of nasty bottom shelf whiskey.

A gasp escaped me as I realized he had everyone with him. They had all left and he into the bottle already. It was far from the first time he had thrown something at me, but this was the first time he had been drunk mid-day.

Loud cries escaped me as I huddled against the counter. Trying to think my way through the pain of a broken nose, and a split lip, both pouring blood and how to reach out from this prison to find my babies. 

~°~

'Ring'

 

I had been able to stem the bleeding from my nose but my lip felt as though it might need stitches. Quickly I left the bathroom to race toward the phone, I had no idea how much time had past.

'Ring'

 

I had to run to made it to the only phone in the house, Ron had kept the number quite under wraps. Only the school knew it I had believed. Did they make it there safely?

I picked up the phone trying to speak clearly with my still oozing lip. As the voice began it felt like ice had moved over me. I could not move, and it felt like there was no breath left within me; not a single feeling

“Y-yes.. I will need a pick up. I also need to go to hospital.” My reply was simple, the only thing I did feel as I moved to put on a large simple black hoodie was how my face was now covered in more large tears. 

TBC


End file.
